


People In Glass Houses

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Seine, dumb french dads, middleaged virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: Dumb middle-aged virgins, whose clinglyness is only slightly outmatched by their cluelessness.





	People In Glass Houses

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in every fic and I LOVE it. I can’t believe Cosette and Marius are the teenagers in love, yet somehow these dumb old men beat them by a 50 point margin in sheer sappyness and longing.


End file.
